Keep Them Safe
by Raven Whisperer
Summary: Kakashi Hatake can't take another loss. He has decided to keep his new team of genin safe no matter what the cost - even if they don't understand yet; he'll make sure they will. Yandere (father) Kakashi. Takes place before the Chunin Exams Arc. Rated T for themes. This story features kidnapping and uncomfortable situations, please keep this warning in mind.
1. Together

A/N: Hello, it's your girl Raven, here. I know it has been a while since I've posted anything. I'm not really trying to keep this account active anymore, but writing fanfic and sharing it tends to be a de-stressor for me. I'm in my senior year of college right now, hopefully graduating in the next couple of months, God willing. This is my last day of spring break and I've been working non-stop on proofing my novel manuscripts. I've become a little obsessed with father/mentor figures becoming yandere for some reason, hence the story below. I'm posting all I've written at once, so please enjoy and keep in mind I do not actually condone any of this behavior. I like weird, niche, dark shit for some reason and like writing it even more. Enjoy.

Ninja were strong, they had to be, the battlefield was an unforgiving place and it was gluttonous with the lives it took. Kakashi had seen the worst of it, after all, almost every person he'd loved died there. Rin. Obito. Minato. Their names were scars on his heart, reminders that war never changes, only faces.

He'd failed rookie squad after rookie squad because none of them had the capacity to survive. But his new team, they had something different. Tenacity and grit that was all too much like his team. For God's sake, they were kids. Regardless of how much the Leaf was hurting for numbers, he couldn't go through it again. Those stupid kids had made him fall in love with them as if they were his own children. They needed so much guidance.

Maybe that's why he did it. Maybe that's why he'd decided to clean out his basement and refurbish it. All of his extra tatami mats were brought down, along with some of his old things; books, training toys — things kids would like. It reminded him of the times Team Minato slept under the stars, Obito and Rin beside him and the endless future before him. He'd missed those moments and then experiencing them all over again with his kids... All of it was overwhelming and lovely.

Maybe that's why he'd taken them.

"Sensei, please." Sakura had managed to get off her gag. He didn't need to gag her as much as he needed to do so with Naruto and Sasuke. She could scream, but the basement was soundproofed when he was a kid in this house. "My parents are going to be worried."

Sasuke growled against the length of linen in his mouth.

Naruto was still waking up. He'd been the hardest to drug with that demonic metabolism of his.

"Don't worry, Sakura," Kakashi said, "your parents would understand what I'm doing."

Sasuke pulled at his restraints, but there was too much rope tied around his arms. He was strong, but there were limits to the human body, especially for genin.

"I'm only going to say this once." Kakashi crouched down so that he was eye level with them. "This is for your own good. The conflict between shinobi lands will tear you apart and I've seen too much death. This is for you. I'm keeping you safe." He looked at Sasuke when he continued, "Any attempt to escape will result in severe punishments. I will provide for your needs, all you have to do is ask. If you behave, I may even consider giving you all privlages." He looked at Naruto who appeared fully awake now, "Do you understand?"

The three of them nodded slowly. Good, things would be easier this way. They'd see that. No matter how much Sasuke complained, Naruto yelled, or Sakura resisted, they were his kids. They were his world and he wasn't going to let anything happen to them.

Kakashi dropped kunai in front of Sakura. She was the smartest among them and the most gentle. Unlike the other two, he'd tied her hands in front of her. "Cut your bindings and then free the other two. Feel free to explore down here, I have an errand to run."

Tears were streaming down Sakura's face, but she nodded and started to cut herself free.

Kakashi reached for her, placing his hand on her head. "Good girl," he said. Then, he turned and climbed the stairs, locking the basement door behind him.


	2. Escape

A/N: Enjoy.

That morning, Sakura had had a dream about the adventures she'd have with Team Seven. With the chunin exams just a week away, she'd worked tirelessly on reading through her old notes from the Academy the night before. She was genuinely excited to see where her future was leading, with a cool teacher and even cooker Sasuke (and, yeah, Naruto was there, too), she was beyond ready to face up against the future.

And then Kakashi had knocked on her balcony window. That by itself wasn't unusual, most of her ninja friends avoided her non-shinobi parents and went straight to her. What was unusual was the way he smiled at her. Something had been off. Sakura, however, trusted her sensei and opened the door.

Now, she was cutting the rope off of Sasuke's arms, which was becoming more difficult with the endless stream of tears coming down her cheeks. Why was this happening? Yesterday, Kakashi had seemed fine. And today he'd kidnapped them all and left them in his basement. She already missed her house, her parents, and her freedom.

The basement was the size of her living room and felt even bigger since it was mostly bare. Several tatami mats spread across the floor along with rubber weapons and out of date romance novels. A tiny window above their heads provided them with natural light. Directly across was the stairs. Sakura had never been in Kakashi's house before, but she knew the style of the house was probably one story and designed for a small family or a single man.

"Why the hell are you cooperating?" Sasuke growled at her once his arms were free.

Sakura rubbed her eyes, moving to free Naruto. "I'm scared. Plus, Kakashi-sensei is a jonin. We don't stand a chance against him."

Naruto tore the gag from his mouth. "I hate this! Old man Kakashi has taken this too far."

"Naruto, please," Sakura begged, "let's just do what he says." She had no idea what Kakashi had meant by punishment, but she wasn't keen to find out. Maybe if they behaved well, he'd let them go. If he really loved them as much as he said, then it would stand to reason he'd eventually be compelled to let them go, right?

"Sakura," Sasuke warned, "he isn't going to let us go. Shinobi don't kidnap other shinobi from the same village. Something's clearly wrong with Kakashi. If we want to survive, we need to escape."

Naruto nodded. "I hate to agree with Sasuke, but I think he's right. We need to get out of here, fast."

"Aren't you guys forgetting, Kakashi-sensei is a jonin! Even if we got out of the basement, the house is probably booby-trapped. And he said we'd be punished if we tried to escape."

"It's either be punished or die down here." Sasuke stood and took the kunai from Sakura's hand. "Now you're either with us or against us."

Naruto nodded.

Sakura was afraid of Kakashi, but she was more afraid of the two of them escaping and leaving her behind. If they succeeded with out her, she'd be stuck here forever. Alone with their unhinged sensei, and no matter how cool he was, that was no future she wanted. "Fine."

They nodded at one another and crept to the stairs. The house appeared to be silent, nothing was stirring inside. Where were Kakashi's ninja hounds? Did they live with him?

There was a smell in the room, a generic cleaning product and earthy musk. It smelled like Kakashi.

Sasuke made his way up the stairs, kunai clenched in a defensive position. Naruto followed behind him and Sakura followed.

Her heart was beating a mile a minute in her chest. This was bad, really bad. Everything about their situation was awful. The last time Kakashi had tricked them, it was to pass a test. In retrospect, there had been clued to his deception — body position, rule-breaking, etc. But this was different. This wasn't a test, his body had been earnest and there were no rules to kidnapping. They were out of the frying pan and into the fire.

"I'm going to open the door now," Sasuke announced.

Sakura huddled behind Naruto.

"Don't worry, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei said he was out running errands. He won't be here." Naruto gave her a fear melting smile.

Sasuke yanked the doors open. The sounds of wire pulling taut echoed through the basement. In less than a second, the three of them had been knocked back down the stairs. Onyx colored wire wrapped around them, effectively binding them together.

This was bad. Really bad. It was going to be extremely obvious they'd tried to escape; if Kakashi wasn't aware already. Sakura struggled against the wire. If they could just get out of—.

Footsteps echoed down the stairs. Each a ricocheting clap of thunder. Kakashi had changed out of his jonin uniform and settled into casual wear, loose pants with a Make Out Tactics T-shirt and face mask. In his hand was a stopwatch. "C'mon guys, twenty minutes?"

A stopwatch? Maybe this had been an exorcize, after all. He'd sounded disappointed, maybe he'd wanted to escape sooner, work together faster.

"I know you three better than you realize. You were going to try and escape after I specifically told you not to bother trying." A dark feeling sank into Sakura's stomach. This wasn't an exorcize, was it? "And I warned you about the consequences."

"Sensei, we're so sorry," Sakura started. "We—."

"Don't bother lying. I was listening." He looked at Sakura, his dark grey eye more intense than she'd ever seen it. "I should have kept you separate from those two. You're too easily manipulated by them, Sakura."

Separated? A cold sweat started on her skin. Where would she be then? Would she be alone?

"Maybe I should—." He was reaching for her.

Sakura scrambled back, the wire cutting into her arm. Sasuke and Naruto grunted. "No! Please, Sensei, I'll be good. I promise."

He blinked. "Sakura, I'm not going to hurt you. I was just going to put you in another room. Just until those two have calmed down."

"No! I don't want to go." The tears were flowing again. She couldn't trust Kakashi anymore, besides, he hadn't even mentioned their punishment for trying to escape. Maybe he was going to make an example out of her.

Kakashi frowned. "Sakura."

"She doesn't want to go!" Naruto snarled. "Leave her alone." His eyes were turning red, a sticky energy spreading from him. It was chakra based, Sakura could figure out that much, but it felt like sandpaper against her skin. And then just as quickly as it started, it vanished. "What?"

"Oh," Kakashi said, "did I forget to mention the seal?" He lifted one of the tatami mats and Sakura saw black characters spread out across the floor. It must have been some kind of chakra stealing seal, activated when they tried to use ninjutsu or summon any. "I wouldn't recommend trying to use ninjutsu in here, you'll pass out."

Sasuke snarled, "Let us go, Kakashi."

"Sasuke." Kakashi crossed the room to, "You orchestrated the escape. Which means you have to be punished." The wire around them fell away and Kakashi grabbed Sasuke, tossing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "I'll see you both at dinner tonight." And with that, Kakashi vanished back upstairs.


	3. Sasuke's Punishment

He knew Sasuke would be trouble. Despite his quiet demeanor and sharp intellect, Sasuke had a tendency to do what he wanted instead of listening to direction. If Kakashi had taken bets on who would try to escape first, Nartuo or Sasuke, his money would have been on the latter. Kakashi knew how to keep Naruto docile, cup ramen and taijutsu training, and Sakura would be too scared to retaliate. But Sasuke had a rage in him as fierce as fire and keeping him happy would always be a challenge. His heart was set on one goal and getting him off it would prove to be a challenge.

Sasuke kicked and scratched at Kakashi, his hands bound far enough from one another that he couldn't weave signs. "Let me go!" He demanded.

Kakashi had no intention to do so. He had expected this escape attempt, and it was day one, so it was only fair to make the punishment fit the crime. Kakashi set Sasuke down, "You're going to help me with dinner."

"What?"

"Cooking for four people is kind of a lot." He tossed an apron to Sasuke and put one on himself. "You're going to help."

"Why should I?"

He'd expected this. "Otherwise I burn down the Uchiha compound."

Sasuke's eyes went wide. It was a cruel trade for chores, but Sasuke was an extreme case of uncooperative. It would take extremes to so much as get him to bend a knee. "You can't be serious."

"I am," Kakashi said. "Now, hurry up, we don't have all day."

With his hands bound, Sasuke could only moniter pans and move bowls. Once or twice Kakashi caught him staring at the utensils with an intent to kill his eyes, and Kakashi naturally played with his lighter. There was a bottle of sake on the counter next to kerosene. Sasuke could do the math.

"Here," Kakashi extended a bowl of chopped tomatoes to Sasuke. "A reward for your hard work."

Sasuke stared at the bowl.

"Go on, it's yours."

Hesitantly, he took it. "This doesn't change anything."

"Sure." Kakashi smiled, "Let's get the others."


	4. Dinner

Dinner was an array of steamed fish, breaded pork, and chopped vegetables with sides of rice. The smell was overwhelming. Sakura's stomach growled. She didn't want to take anything from Kakashi, especially as his captive, but she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. Kakashi had also prepared cup ramen for Naruto, which he was greedily slurping down at the table.

Sasuke also seemed to have come around, though much more begrudgingly. He had a bowl of chopped tomatoes beside his plate, which he was picking at guiltily.

And Kakashi, he looked all too happy at the head of the table. He hadn't eaten anything yet, just smiling at the three of them. Until it became clear he'd noticed Sakura wasn't eating.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Sasuke froze beside him. He glanced at Sakura, gently inclining his head towards the food. Eat, he was saying, otherwise you'll get in trouble, too.

Naruto kept eating only his ramen.

"I don't feel like eating," Sakura said. Her voice was quiet, strained against the tight ball of fear in her chest and the emptiness of her stomach. She should eat, just do something to please him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Too much had happened, her body and was as taut as a bowstring.

"You don't?" Kakashi stood. Sasuke and Naruto stopped eating, the room growing into tight silence. He crossed the room, his feet hitting the floorboards the only sound. "Do you have a fever perhaps?" He went behind her and her body became even more rigid. Her pulse was pounding.

His hand wrapped around her forehead, gentle and uncharacteristic. He could use that same hand to snap her neck. He'd used that hand to rip them from their homes. "You don't feel warm."

He reached for her chopsticks, expertly slicing a piece of breaded pork into a bite sized piece. "Here," his voice was gentle, but his presence was overwhelming. It was all she could think about, the heat of his body behind her. She was frozen with fear. "Say 'ah,'" he pushed.

The pork was right in front of her face, but she couldn't bring herself to eat. Her chest heaved and she was crying again. She tries to swallow the sobs, but the more tears streaked her face, the harder it became to control. All of her stress, fear, anxiety, and confusion were pushing through in her cry.

"Now, now, Sakura," Kakashi's hand stroked the side of her face. "There's no need to cry, I'm going to take good care of you all." He brought the pork back towards her, but she couldn't stop crying.

He moved again, creaking following his every move. Slowly, Kakashi pulled down his mask. Of all the things to make her stop crying, seeing her teacher's face was not what she was expecting. She'd always assumed he was handsome, and even with the scar down his eye, he really was. Beauty mark and arrogant smile. "See," he said, placing the piece of pork on his tongue, "it's fine." He cut up another piece for her. "Now it's your turn."

Sakura opened her mouth, the tears had stopped, but she was still sobbing — as compulsive as hiccups. She could barely breathe out of her nose and Kakashi took the moment to feed her. The pork had gotten cold, the breading sharp against her mouth.

"C'mon," he urged, "chew."

She did, and she tasted blood.

A/N: I don't know if I mentioned I wrote all of this today. On my phone. I got what I wanted out, so I probably won't continue this story (and even if I wanted to, I do not have the time). Feel free to use this idea if you really like it though, IDK if that's a thing I can even give permission to, but yeah. I hope you had a good time.


End file.
